Bond of the Soul
by darkangel9872005
Summary: The world was dead, grief consumed her. She the only survivor. Magic tore through her body, pain that exceeded all she ever felt and an hourglass that turned eleven times absorbed the iridescent green light. She was going back, she realized. The sides of her mouth upturned just a little at the thought, and then her mind hazed over in pain and Harry Potter was lost to the storm.
1. Prologue

Summery: Female Harry. The world was dead, grief consumed her. Harry the only survivor. Magic tore through her body, pain that exceeded all she ever felt and an hourglass that turned eleven times absorbed the iridescent green light. She was going back, she realized. The sides of her mouth upturned just a little at the thought, and then her mind hazed over in pain. The wind howling, lightning flashing, and Harry Potter was lost to the storm.

A/N: This is my first fan fiction. I normally write fiction, but have not written in two years. Hopefully I

haven't lost my touch. Please let me know what you think. Flamers, thank you in advance for feeling so

strongly about my story to comment about it. For all others who comment thank you in advance for

words of encouragement and your comments. Please fan/follow my story if you like it:)

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter.

_thoughts_

**_Parsletongue_**

**Parslemagic **

Prologue

Heat from the blistering sun beat down upon the ruins of a once great castle, wind ruffling the scorched earth, debris tumbling in the dry breeze. The ground slick with blood kept fresh by magic. Dark red stained the rubble. Hundreds of bodies lay fallen. Robes with the founder's crests clinging to the still figures of children, battle robes blown open, holes where chests were supposed to be, wands pointed at a faceless enemy. Hands limp, bones protruding from skin, organs spilling on soil, eyes unseeing glazed over with the stillness of death. The silence swelled. The lake still, a giant architeuthis cephalopod floating on the surface. Its two longest tentacles rippling in the water.

Its six others scattered on the shore amongst the still bodies of the mer. Water clouded in red lapping at their tails. Tridents forgotten, buried in sand. Wind ruffled and blew through the carnage, flowing through the fallen trees of what had been a forest. Broken arrows lay scattered amongst the forest's fallen guardians. Pieces of their bodies lay amongst their allies in the remains of the castle. The sky was clear, no cloud in sight, air stifling with the stench of death. A lone figure stood hunched in on herself, robes torn and armor shattered. Pieces falling. Sinking into red mud. Thin malnourished arms encircled her waist, attempting to hold herself together.

Elder clutched tightly in her right hand, knuckles white, a faded white scar glowed in the beating sun._ I must not tell lies._ A scar she received back before everything went to hell. Back when she had been nothing more than an ignorant fool, blindly following the word of a man who thought his greater good was all that mattered. Who horded information that was best shared with everyone, but not given until it was too late to do anything but watch helplessly as innocents were lost. Knees struggled to keep her steady, failed and she slumped to the ground. Shoulders shaking, her body curled in on herself.

Forehead pressed to the bloodied ground, dark hair that seemed to absorb the shadows spilled over shoulders. A pendent attached a gold chain around her neck fell into mud, hourglass sinking into sludge. Jaded emerald eyes squeezed shut. Water dripping onto the ground. Grief consumed her, filling her until every ounce of her soul screamed for revenge. Vengeance would not be hers though. For there were no more enemies to fight. The world was lost. _How long have I been here?_ She had lost track. Hunger had given way to pain until the day upon which she stood upon this battle field, this mass grave, blurred. Wounds blistered and festered with infection. _Dead. Dead. They're all dead._

Screams tore through her mouth as she threw her head back and released an inhuman wail. Pouring all the pain and loss into the sound. Magic exploded out of her body, hands gripping hair, head shaking in denial of what lay before her. Rocks melted to gold, water evaporating, mud solidifying into ruby glass beneath her. Clouds covered the blistering sun, thunder rolled in the force of her grief, and lightning struck the earth around her. Electricity sparking of her skin tearing flesh, healing moments later. Yet, still she screamed. Screamed until her throat gave way to choking sobs that shook her whole body in their force. With her sobs the clouds opened up and rain showered upon the sea of red, washing away the scent of death.

Lifeless eyes opened to glance at the death stick in her white knuckled hand. _Dead. Dead. They're all dead. _Shakily she lifted the thin elegant wood. Staring at it with intensity. _There will be no more pain. Painless. That is what it will be. _Determination filled her. Her hand moving slowly, lifting itself. She placed the elder wand to her temple. _I can see everyone again. I won't be alone anymore. _She closed glowing green eyes. Her teeth clenched, eyes squeezed, tears spilling down blood crusted cheeks. A lightning bolt scar running down the length of her upturned face. _Please. _

"Avada Kedavra."

Then there was only pain.


	2. Chapter 1

Summery: Female Harry. The world was dead, grief consumed her. Harry the only survivor. Magic tore through her body, pain that exceeded all she ever felt and an hourglass that turned eleven times absorbed the iridescent green light. She was going back, she realized. The sides of her mouth upturned just a little at the thought, and then her mind hazed over in pain. The wind howling, lightning flashing, and Harry Potter was lost to the storm.

A/N: This is my first fan fiction. I normally write fiction, but have not written in two years. Hopefully I

haven't lost my touch. Please let me know what you think. Flamers, thank you in advance for feeling so

strongly about my story to comment about it. For all others who comment thank you in advance for

words of encouragement and your comments. Please fan/follow my story if you like it:)

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter.

_thoughts_

**_Parsletongue_**

**Parslemagic **

Chapter 1

Hogwarts: October 31st, 1994

The students in the Great Hall were clamoring over each other as they gorged themselves on the feast before them. The enchanted ceiling swirling with stars, hundreds of flickering candles floating above student heads, grinning jack O'lanterns glowing in soft light. Grins and laughter were contagious as it swept the vast hall, not even Slytherins were immune. Those at the head table ate while holding quiet conversations with their coworkers.

The boisterous gatekeeper blushing at something the headmistress of Beauxbatons Academy said. Igor  Karkaroff, headmaster of Durmstrang Institute, speaking lowly to Severes Snape in heated whispers. Ludo Bagman and Barty Crouch Sr. talking excitedly. Dumbledore's eyes twinkling in the dim light as he gazed upon the students, a goblet of pumpkin juice in a light grip. Professor Moody eating quietly at the end table, his "mad eye" roving over the students. Resting for a moment upon a cup that shined brilliant gold in the wake of blistering flame that rested in its center.

Embers scattering in an invisible wind. Then the wandering optic glanced from face to face, before finally spearing the girl-who-lived with an intense gaze. A tongue darted out the side of Moody's mouth in an excited tic. A small smirk suppressed at the corner of his mouth. He brought a bite of steak to his mouth, savoring the calm before the storm, while he observed Harry Potter. Her face was bright, a smile lighting her face. Her emerald eyes shining as she listened to the youngest male Weasley. His hands moving in sweeping gestures as he told a story to his captive audience of fourth year Gryffindors and the students of guest schools of Durmstrang and Beauxbatons. Moody watched Harry for a while before his eyes returned to the Goblet of Fire.

The flame turning blue as Dumbledore stood gaining the attention of every eye in the room. The headmaster beamed at his audience, his gaudy robes twinkling like his eyes in the light of the flame. Professor Dumbledore raised his left hand to encompass the room and the students quieted, the plates on the tables disappearing as if they had never been. His right hand loosely holding his wand before resting it at his neck, casting a silent Sonorous.

"Now that we have been all fed and watered, the time has come for the Goblet of fire to choose our champions." The students all cheered and clapped. Dumbledore walking around the table to stand unobstructed in front to the hall. "Yes, I can see we are all excited for this momentous event to take place.

In just a few moments the Goblet of Fire will spit out the names of our champions and they will proceed out the side door by the head table to the next room where they will receive further instruction. Now the one who wins the Twi-wizard tournament will have eternal glory and a grand prize of a thousand gold galleons." The room erupted in noise. Dumbledore passed leisurely in front of the goblet as he waited for the hall to quiet again. Mad eye's optic followed his every movement.

"Now I think we have waited long enough." A collective intake of breath seemed to take the student body as sparks started to erupt out of the goblet until a small strip of paper shot out of the fire. Floating gently into Dumbledore's left hand. "Ah yes, the champion for Beauxbatons….Fleur Delacour!" As the young vela stood the male population let out a dreamy sigh while clapping obnoxiously.

Hermione Granger and Harry Potter rolled their eyes in exasperation. Smiles tugging the corners of their mouths as they noticed Ron Weasley riveted to the female champion's lithe form, drool dribbling down his chin. Mad Eye snorted at the boy before turning his gaze back to the goblet as it spat out another name. The students held their breath.

"The champion for Durmstrang is….Viktor Krum!" Loud cheers erupted at that, hundreds of feet stomping on the ground as Krum stood stiffly bowing to Dumbledore before going through the side door by the head table. The students quieted as the goblet sparked for what everyone thought to be the last time. Spitting out a slip of paper. The headmaster caught it before it could hit the ground. The wizards and witches of Hogwarts held their breath. "And finally the champion for Hogwarts is….Cedric Diggory!" With this the cheers in the hall were so loud the walls shook. The boy Cedric got up from his table and headed in the direction of the door the other two champions had exited out of. Professor Moody aloud a smile to stretch across his face. _It begins._

Dumbledore smiled at the student body. "Alright. Now that our champions have been cho…." The headmaster trailed off as the goblet turned blue once more sparking dangerously as another singed piece of paper exploded out of the cup before landing in Dumbledore's outstretched hand. Dumbledore gazed forebodingly down at the name before he read it aloud. "Harry Potter." Mad Eye inwardly cackled.

Watching as shock registered in the students. None more so than the young Potter heir. Moody smirked as the girls face drained of color. "Harry Potter!" Dumbledore exclaimed louder calling her up to the front. The young Granger had to push the girl-who-lived to get her to move. Dazedly the fourteen year old stood. Her legs shaky as she made her way to the head table. Students whispering around her.

"Cheat." She heard. "Liar." Once again it seemed someone was trying to kill her. Once again the Hogwarts student body had turned their back on her.

"Harry come quickly now my girl while we sort this out." Dumbledore gestured for her to follow where the other champions went as the girl dragged her feet to the front. But as the Potter heir neared the Goblet of Fire, sparks started to fly off. The metal glowing ominously in the heat. "Harry move away from the Goblet!" Dumbledore shouted alarmed as wind picked up around the cup. Potter stumbled back slightly, the professors standing raising their wand getting ready to conjure shields at a moment's notice. Sickly green light started to spill from the goblet. The oily pressure of death magic pressing down on those present.

The professors paled and grew more alarmed as a green cloud the color of the killing curse pooled on the floor. The students scrambled away from the goblet in a panic. The goblet exploded, metal melting as shards flew. Molten gold splattering the stone walls. The students screamed as a tornado of death magic erupted from the space where the goblet had been. The cyclone sucking objects into it and spitting them back out rusted and worn.

As if aged by time. Harry Potter tried to get away. But her legs had become weak. Her strength leaving her. Tiny tendrils of the death magic pulling her toward the cyclone. Someone was screaming her name. But it was herd as if from a great distance. Her vision was tunneling, her head filling with cotton. Limbs weighing down as if they had become stone. Harry figured this was it. Someone had succeeded where Voldemort failed. Her chest was constricting, gasps escaped her mouth in frantic pants.

She squints and thinks she can see a figure floating in the wind of green. Perhaps she is already dead because that looks like her in there floating. Body glowing, skin shimmering in a crystal light, and hourglass spinning round and round and round. Her vision fades, then a scream tears its way through her throat and the cotton that was in her mind explodes.

And then she is the one floating in the green, green light. And she knows. And her friends and children are dead. And Hogwarts nothing but ruins stained in the blood of comrades, bodies decaying in the sweltering heat. The hourglass turns. And then she is the young girl sharing a secret smile with her muggleborn friend Hermione as they watch their friend Ron drool as he stares transfixed on the champion for Beauxbatons.

The wind picks up around her. Magic tearing her apart inside. Her mind breaking. The hourglass turns. She is on the battle field spells flying and sword griped tightly as she runs jumping over the fallen, arriving only to have Ron's life blood splash her face as he falls. Falls. Falls. _Dead._ _Everyone dead._ The hourglass turns. And she is the fallen warrior who has lost all will to fight as her legs fail her and she collapses. Her legs splashing in mud that runs with the blood of her bonded. His body before her, eyes unseeing.

And she presses her forehead to the blood covered ground because she can't bear to look at his face so still in death. And tears mix with the blood. Grief all-consuming. And she screams. Screams. Screams. Thunder rolls, lightning strikes and the hour-glass turns. And she is the girl who shakily stands when her whole being is flooded in shock after she saw her name fly out of the cup. The green light flares as wind howls around her.

And the hour-glass turns. And she is the woman broken beyond repair as she raises a wand of elder to her temple. The hourglass turns. She is the young witch who believes she can't go a year without someone trying to kill her. The hour-glass turns. Lightning cracks across her glowing skin. Burning flesh. Tearing open long ago healed wounds, scaring flesh. _I must not tell lies._

Into her hand. Blood joins the Avada Kedavra green in the wind. And the hourglass turns. She is the young girl. She is the jaded warrior. And the hour-glass turns. She is going back she realized. And the corners of her mouth turn up slightly at the thought. The hour-glass turns. And they are one. Pain and magic exploded from her body, a bright golden light consuming green. And she screamed. The hourglass turns. And Harry Potter was lost to the storm.


	3. Chapter 3

Summery: Female Harry. The world was dead, grief consumed her. Harry the only survivor. Magic tore through her body, pain that exceeded all she ever felt and an hourglass that turned eleven times absorbed the iridescent green light. She was going back, she realized. The sides of her mouth upturned just a little at the thought, and then her mind hazed over in pain. The wind howling, lightning flashing, and Harry Potter was lost to the storm.

A/N: This is my first fan fiction. I normally write fiction, but have not written in two years. Hopefully I

haven't lost my touch. Please let me know what you think. Flamers, thank you in advance for feeling so

strongly about my story to comment about it. For all others who comment thank you in advance for

words of encouragement and your comments. Please fan/follow my story if you like it:)

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter.

_thoughts_

**_Parsletongue_**

**Parslemagic **

**Chapter 2**

**Headmaster's Office November 1****st**** 1994 Midnight**

The office was in chaos as the assemblage of headmasters and teachers all spoke in panicked voices over each other. Fawkes was strangely absent from his golden post. The glass cases that housed dozens of whirling trinkets lay broken, glass shattered littering the floor. The moon cast a glow upon forbidding faces, torchlight highlighting the shadows beneath crazed eyes. The knowledge that the girl-who-lived lay in a bloodied mess in the hospital wing at the fore front of their minds. Albus Dumbledore sat at his desk stroking his beard with a grim expression on his face. _I have miscalculated_, he thought.

He had believed that Voldemort wouldn't make his move until the final task. But apparently that hadn't been so. Otherwise the child he thought of as a granddaughter would not be laying in the hospital wing in a magical coma. He glanced down at his dirty robes that were ruffled from the panic he had fallen into at the sight of killing curse miasma that had melted the goblet of fire. Splotches of metal shined in the torch light from where some of the embers got passed his shield.

Albus had tried to get to Harry but his magic failed whenever he had tried to accio her to him. She had glowed golden before disappearing into the green cloud. Then the screaming began. Oh the screams, how they would haunt his memories for many nights to come. He fought the magic as hard as he could, but it was for naught. Albus couldn't make out what the cloud of death magic was doing to his ward, he could only guess at the bloody mist began to mix with sickly green and how her screams turned agonizing. It wasn't until the smoky magic dissipated dropping a broken girl-who-lived on the Great Hall floor that he along with his staff could approach. He could swear his heart stopped when he saw Harry's normally sparkling life filled eyes, unseeing and dull.

He had thought he had lost her then as blood pulled around her. Dripping down her face from her scar and body. He was elated to find she still breathed. It was in that moment he realized something. He loved that little girl, he almost lost her this night, just as he had lost his sister. Originally he had planned to sacrifice her for the greater good. But Albus was essentially a selfish man. Hording information to himself, ruling the wizarding world from the shadows, influencing people with a little word here, a little word there. Moving people like pawns on a chess board as he saw fit. Harry Potter was to be his most valuable pawn yet. A sacrifice, but somewhere along the way she had become something more.

_I'll find another way. Prophecy be damned, I won't let something like this happen again. She'll still have to compete if she wakes in time for it or she will lose her magic. Perhaps I can keep her in the coma so she won't have to. The contract won't take effect if she physically is unable to compete. Yes, that is a sound idea. I'll have to talk to Poppy._ Dumbledore's eyes hardened as he glanced up to rove over the faces of his pale faced staff. One in particular stood out from the rest. Alastor Moody. His old friend was grim faced just as he was, his hands shaking, his parlor a sickly pale as he drank from his flask in desperate gulps. Tongue darting out the side of his mouth in a most familiar nervous tic. Dumbledore shook his head, stroking his beard in contemplation. _Now where did I see that before?_ It was no matter. It was time to begin the meeting. They needed to vigilant from now on. It was time to up security. Voldemort would not catch them unawares again.

**Hogwarts Hospital Wing November 22****d**** 1994**

**Two days before the first task**

Consciousness was slow in coming to her. She fought the haze that filled her head. Her body was leaden, every limb an unmovable stone, weighing down her body. Numbness tingled her nerves as she attempted to move her hand. She could feel it. Her fingers twitched beneath material that she couldn't tell whether it was soft or not. Her whole body felt as if she had been held under the crutatious for a long while. Pins and needles raced up her arm as feeling returned to her fingertips. Her sense of touch returning slowly. She tapped out a methodical rhythm to count the minutes that passed as she waited for the numbness to pass. Memories of what was supposed to be her last moments assailed her. Instead she found herself laying in what she was sure was a bed somewhere. If she had to guess going from what her mind was telling her then she would guess the hospital wing of Hogwarts. The sterile smell of the room adding credence to her theory.

Harry strained her ears but couldn't make out any sounds around her, so she was either alone or a silencing ward had been cast. Her eyes roved around beneath her eye lids in thought. Pursing her lips in annoyance at how long it was taking for her libs to awaken, she breathed out in a quiet whoosh. Calming her mind as it cleared, Harry relaxed as best as she was able in her position. Breathing in and out slowly, she turned her gaze inwards to find her magic.

It was in a sorry state. Only a deep blue flicker remained, slowly dancing in a nonexistent breeze. Harry's eyebrow twitched in exasperation. It looked like she would not be getting any help from her core to increase the speed in her healing. In other words she was helpless if she was in enemy territory. A feeling she didn't like one bit. If necessary she could call on her life energy to get out of any sticky situation should the need arise, but the consequences would be dire afterwards. So she hoped her theory of going back was sound. Her heart raced at the thought.

Her finger continued to count out a rhythm of time. Fifty two minutes and forty one seconds had passed since she had been observing her magic. She could finally feel the texture of the cloth beneath her. It was soft, perhaps cotton, and a bed spread of some sort. As feeling returned to her limbs, Harry could feel the texture of acromatula silk on her skin. It seems where ever she was, whoever was taking care of her had taken the liberty to dress her in comfort. She was thankful for small mercies.

Finally after two hours of rest and the only sound in the room being the soft rhythmic tapping of her fingers. Harry was finally able to pry open her eyes to glance around her. Her eyes darted left and right. Slowly she moved her waking arms to push herself up. Ears straining for any sound in the room. But the room was eerily quiet. The hall was lined in empty beds, the walls rising into arches that came together to form cathedral ceilings. Large floor to ceiling stained glass windows lined the wall behind her. Shelves of potions stood across from Harry. She could make out the labels of blood replenishers and calming draughts. Two wooden impressive double doors engraved with protection runes were to her right.

Tears gathered in Harry's eyes as reality finally caught up with her. Hysteria bubbled up inside her until she was doubled over with it. Laughter bounced off the walls that was borderline crazed, that soon turned to heart wrenching sobs that shook Harry's body. The force of them causing the bed to shake. Tears fell down her cheeks, emerald eyes glassy as she drank in the room that had been nothing more than a pile of rubble not too long ago. Finally her sobs quieted, silent tears slowing and a broken smile stretched across her face. She was back. Closing her eyes she made a vow to herself as she wrapped her arms around her middle to hold herself together.

_I will save you._ Her thoughts turning back to the loved ones she had lost. _I will save you all._ Harry's eyes opened, glowing emeralds hard as crystal. Her hair moving as her magic came alive. Hands clutching the bed spread in a white knuckle grip. Flickering ember bursting into flame. _And_ _any who stand in my way will DIE! _Her eyes flashed and the wards alerting the headmaster and medi-witch that she was awake shattered.


	4. Chapter 4

Summery: Female Harry. The world was dead, grief consumed her. Harry the only survivor. Magic tore through her body, pain that exceeded all she ever felt and an hourglass that turned eleven times absorbed the iridescent green light. She was going back, she realized. The sides of her mouth upturned just a little at the thought, and then her mind hazed over in pain. The wind howling, lightning flashing, and Harry Potter was lost to the storm.

A/N: Flamers, thank you in advance for feeling so strongly about my story to comment about it. For all others who comment thank you in advance for words of encouragement and your comments. Please fan/follow my story if you like it:) And please check out my other stories thank you:)

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter.

_thoughts_

**_Parsletongue_**

**Parslemagic **

Chapter 3

Albus Dumbledore was at the head table in the great hall staring grimly at a cup of tea. A somber silence had infected the student body after what had happened on Halloween. Nervous tension lined everybody. The only one who hadn't been affected was a curious Ravenclawe, Luna Lovegood. Her glassy eyed stared and strange words had been the cause of many fights.

Ron Weasley had nearly mauled the girl when she had said something about Harry turning into a snake due to horshstacks or something flooding her brain. The Ravenclaw had merely smiled mysteriously and skipped off to class leaving chaos in her wake. Taking a sip of tea, Albus scanned his blue eyes over the hall, noting Lovegood's blonde head of hair and radish style earrings. The poor girl had been ostracized by her own house for the comment about Harry. Them taking to call her Looney Lovegood behind her back. Albus had tried to deter the students but to no avail.

Suddenly Luna stiffened then glanced up, locking her eyes with his own in surprising clarity. She smiled a knowing smile, then went back to eating. Albus sucked in a breath as a minute later the wards around Harry shattered. Jolting out of his seat he fled the great hall toward the hospital wing, Madam Pomfrey and Minerva on his heels. Racing up the stair cases, and down the hall, Albus threw open the double doors to the room. Eyes immediately going to Harry's bed. Only to find it empty. Breath hitching in surprise as he felt a heavy press of magic collide with his own. Angry and determined. Tainted with sorrow so great, it felt like he was on the edge of an abyss about to fall into a dark chasm. Throwing up his Occulemency barriers he strode into the room. The two women at his back choking at the amount of angry magic in the room.

Eyes roving around for the source of magic, he finally found a lithe form seated at the window in the corner of the room. Hair blowing gently around her on the breeze from the open window. Standard white shirt and pants billowing around her. Harry snapped her head toward them when she heard the headmistress and medi-witch gasp. Then the magic in the room suddenly disappeared. Writhing beneath Harry's skin once more. Emerald eyes drinking them in like someone dying of thirst.

Finally emerald bored into blue and a soft voice with an edge of steel rang out, "Headmaster." Harry nodded to him, then she turned her gaze to the women behind him. "Professor McGonagall, Madam Pomfrey." Nodding her head to each in turn.

"Harry! You're awake! Dear Merlin, girl! We thought you would never wake." McGonagall exclaimed. Walking briskly up to Harry to give her a brief hug. Pomfrey right behind her, then the medi-witch brought out her wand and started casting diagnostic spells. A fond and bitter sweet smile stretched across Harry's face. Green eyes aging before Albus, then he blinked and the look was gone. Walking over to the little gathering, Albus panicked inside. This wasn't supposed to be happening. Harry was supposed to sleep through the first task releasing her from the contract. Now she would have to compete. He swallowed. Harry glancing at him at the action.

"Headmaster? Something wrong?" She asked.

"The tournament. Your name came out of the goblet, you'll have to compete." He said quietly. Minerva and Pomfrey growled in outrage.

"I didn't put my name in the cup, Professor. I'll swear a vow on my magic, if you need proof that I do not lie." Harry stated flatly. Eyes boring into his with an unidentifiable emotion.

"I know Harry. I believe you, but your name came out regardless, therefore you must compete or you will lose your magic." His staff made noises of protest. Harry nodded in acceptance.

"Very well, how long have I been asleep? I was wounded as I recall. Yet my body is only suffering fatigue…what happened?" Harry asked. Dumbledore's eyes twinkled merrily.

"Ah yes, Fawkes, my dear familiar had something to do with that. He followed you to the hospital wing and cry tears into your wounds as you slept. They were gone come the next morning." Albus chuckled.

"Do you know what happened to me?" Harry asked them. Minerva answered almost reluctantly.

"No. We couldn't see past the green vortex, we only heard you scream. We tried to get to you but to no avail. Only when the tornado disappeared were we able to recover your body. Everyone on Hogwart's staff believes that this was another attempt on your life by You-Know-Who. To what end we cannot be sure." The professor explained grimly.

"Never the less, the first task is in two days' time. Other than feeling tired you are all healed. So I suggest going to the library to get started on expanding your repertoire of spells. Might I suggest the fire repellent spell?" Advised Pomfrey. Harry smirked at the medi-witch's obvious hint. Nodding she stood up gingerly and stretched. Her bones cracking from stiffness. Albus winced.

"Very well, good day Headmaster, Professor, Madam Pomfrey." Harry greeted and strode out the doors. The three left behind staring grimly at her back.


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: None of my stories are abandoned! So obviously I am not dead...lol Sorry for the delay in updating and I know it is short. But I haven't had time to write in the last couple of weeks. Two of my co-workers went on vacation, thus I had to work every stinking day from 9-10pm...great for my paycheck but by the time I got home I was so tired I just fell asleep after a shower. I work in a restaurant so I am on my feet all day. Now that school is starting up again I won't be working too much...granted I will have 5 days of school but I go to university so I should have time to write again. So I should be updating more this week. Know that if ever there is a gap between writing than most likely I have been working a lot or have papers and/or art projects I am working on and don't have time to write. The next thing I will update will be Oceans Deep and then Faith. I will be writing more today so I might be able to update both stories by tonight if I can find a internet connection. If not look for it tomorrow:)

Ok Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter only am a big fan:) Please comment, fan/favorite and sorry again for taking so long...

Chapter 4

Harry Potter walked briskly down the hall, walls arching to a point many feet above her, lit by the light of the sun, and white hospital garments swaying with each step. Her movements determined, her posture stiff. Despite the proof that she had that she had gone back Harry was still tense. It took everything she had not to send a cutting curse at Dumbledore just then. Harry was still weary from the battle. While she had merged with her younger self and gained her memories. Harry had been through too much for those memories to influence her. After all she had already lived them. She took a moment to admire the feel of having her old body again. Gone were the weary fatigue of almost starvation she had to live through during the war. She lifted her arms above her head, allowing the light to play off the silver scars that adorned her body beneath her shirt sleeves. She had to remember to thank Fawkes when she saw him next. Being stuck in the hospital would have been an annoyance she was glad to do without.

Approaching the library she paused to consider her options. She could go in and pretend she didn't know about Moody rotting at the bottom of a multi-compartment trunk in the defense room. Struggling with her sense of duty and her heart she gave her head a shake and continued walking passed the library heading to the defense classroom where she knew a certain death-eater was holing up. Arriving at the door she raised her fist to the door and gave it a sharp rap. A gruff voice bid her enter and she opened the door.

Harry took a moment to thank lady luck when she opened the door to find the imposter sitting alone at his desk and the room empty. Walking in and wandlessly shutting the door, she strode purposefully to the front of the desk. Casting silencing and preventive wards to prevent eavesdropping she faced him. Seeing the imposter's gob smacked expression made her lips twitch. Effortlessly Harry summoned his wand, hit him with an over powered sticking charm and bound him in ropes. Surprise flitted through his expression before he started to struggle.

"Hello Barty…we need to talk." Harry said with a smirk. The imposter paled as Harry chuckled, leaning back against the desk behind her.


	6. Chapter 6

A/N: I do not own Harry Potter

Chapter 5:

A tense silence filled the room after her blunt statement. Amusement warred inside her with some other emotions she chose wisely to ignore. The man before her had been many things to her. An enemy, a reluctant ally and then a fierce friend until he was unceremoniously shot down during a muggle raid. A raid in which if she had her way would never happen. She had lost too much to witness any of the coming events turn out the way they did again. Harry sighed and wondered how she was going to do this. How much should she reveal to her once friend. This man before her was currently her enemy.

Not for much longer hopefully. Pushing off from the desk, Harry walked, glancing around the classroom in nostalgia, trailing her fingers along Barty's desk as she went. Absently twirling his wand in her left hand. "You are probably wondering right now, how it is I know about you?" Harry turned back towards her captive as she heard his renewed struggles and cursing. She smirked, her emerald eyes a light in mirth. "Try all you want but the only ones capable of undoing my spell work are the old fart and Voldemort." That statement gave Barty pause as he took in what she said. Glancing up, jaded green eyes met with a dark unreadable gaze of a lone eye and the unnerving focus of a magical one that spun in place. A tongue darted out the side of his mouth in a nervous tic that Harry remembered in fond exasperation.

"Who are you? You can't be Potter. Her magic wasn't nearly as powerful as yours and not nearly as wild." Barty growled.

"Astute of you to surmise such. However, I am Harry Potter. Just not the child you have come to know. I am afraid that naïve girl I was no longer exists in this world. She was swallowed up by the weight of my soul to avoid a paradox."

Green eyes held dark surprised eyes that were shadowed in suspicion.

"Time traveler." Barty breathed. Harry bared her teeth in a bitter grin. Eyes shadowed in grief.

"Not by choice I can assure you." Harry spoke flatly as she glanced out the window with deadened eyes. "I never believed time travel an option. All the time turners of my time had been lost and the one I carry broke long ago. There wasn't any time to look for them. Had I known there was some magic left within the one I carried, I would have found a way to come back sooner. Perhaps before things happened the way they did." She sighed.

"What do you mean? How are you here if you did not come here on purpose?" Barty asked irritated. The ropes were starting to chafe _damn it._ Barty twitched uncomfortably as he met Potter's eyes that looked just shy of glazed over in death.

"I was wearing the time turner when I shot the killing curse at my head."

Shock shot through his system as he digested those words. Disbelief filled him. Potter attempting suicide? The Gryffindor who was always getting into trouble to save people. Surely not. He just couldn't picture it. Just what type of future had she come from that she would want to die by her own hand? Finally he manage to choke out the word that was banging around in his head like a giant gong.

"Why?"

A grim, bitter smile full of secrets better left unsaid stretched her face as hood eyes pierced his. A harsh bark of a laugh erupted from her mouth.

"I was the only one left. The last living being on earth. For centuries I had stayed kneeling in mud, wand in hand, the broken and dead around me. The last battle had taken place and when it ended shock had filled me as I felt the last life wither and fade away around me. My mind drifted then as shock took hold of me, my magic encased the battlefield and preserved it as my brain tried to make sense of what had happened. I resolved to die right there on that battlefield. I felt I didn't deserve a painless death so I resolved that starvation would do the trick. Days, turned to months. Then months to years and still I did not die. I remained kneeling in that position, my body emaciated from lack of substance, but still my body persisted. Like a cockroach, I just wouldn't die. So I got up and tried many different forms. Drowning, hanging, electrocution. You name it, I tried it. No matter what I did though, nothing worked. Until finally I returned to that muddy puddle of blood and bodily fluid and cast the killing curse in my last bid for death. But instead I take a jaunt through time and end up here. Right where it all started. When a young boy with so much potential allowed the ideals of a backwards society and the prejudice of an old man to taint him into becoming a dark lord."


	7. Chapter 7

A/N I don't own Harry Potter

Chapter 6

Silence hung heavily in the room as the two stared at one another. Harry shook her dark curls out of her face as she stepped away from the desk to walk toward the stained glass window. Sighing she looked out to the grounds below. Observing the frolic and play of ones she had lost. It was surreal, being surrounded by people who had been nothing more than glassy eyed smears on the castle floors the last she saw them. Threading her nimble fingers through her hair she tried to ignore the heated gaze boring into her back. Pressing her forehead against the cool glass she centered her thoughts, closing her eyes.

"What do you plan to do now?" A gruff voice called from behind her. Emerald orbs opened briefly before they closed again. Releasing an explosive breath, Harry turned toward her captive and leaned back against the window. Her eyes flickering to Barty's before tracing the groves in the stone walls.

"Fate is a tricky thing Barty. When I woke up and realized what had happened…I thought I would change it…but no matter my intensions or my power….I am only one person." Harry said while smiling a broken smile. She looked at the false face of Crouch Jr. Dark eyes glaring into her own. "But if I do nothing…everyone will die. Life is like a tower of blocks…they all fall eventually…it is how we move those blocks that determines which direction they fall and how long it takes to for the rest to do so as well. Death is an eventuality for all…I can't stop that, but perhaps I can prolong it."

"What are you proposing? That we work together? The dark lord would never agree to that. Especially not someone who was prophesized to vanquish him."

"Prophesy, of course….That old nonsense again." Harry sighed.

"Nonsense! I'll have you know that prophesy's are real." Barty shouted.

"I never said they weren't. However, Treleway was the one to supposedly prophesize the coming of a savior to defeat the dark lord…was she not?" Harry asked as she began to walk toward Barty again.

"Yes. What does that have to do with anything?" Barty asked as Harry came to stand right in front of him.

"Everything. Tell me Barty, when was the last time that Dumbledore held a teaching interview inside of a dingy bar?" Harry asked with a tilt to her head.

"…" A strangled silence came over in disbelief.

"Can't think of anything? Any other time? No? That's because it was only ever just the one…" Harry explained as she held up a finger.  
"A trap." Barty breathed.

"So it was and your lord and death eaters fell for it hook line and sinker. All those years that he has suffered can be laid at Dumbledore's feet." Harry continued.

"The prophesy?" Barty questioned.

"But a lie." Harry told him.

"But…you were born as the seven month dies…the dark lord…" Barty stuttered.

"Coincidence I assure you. Nothing more than a rhyme that Dumbledore created to lure your lord and his death eaters into a trap. Once your lord passed Dumbledore's wards he was going to show up and kill him. It didn't work out that way obviously. You see…the power of will is a strong thing because your lord believed that the prophesy was real it gave it strength. Those three lines that he was told were given power." Harry explained.

_The one with the power to vanquish the dark lord approaches. Born as the seven month dies. Born to those who have thrice defied him. _

Harry continued…"And because he believed this so strongly as well did my parents. It gave the words power of an incantation. Jest enough to rebound the killing curse."


End file.
